Matters of the Heart
by Akane-the-Nobody
Summary: What happens when a heart breaks? Will it heal? RenjixRukia and some RukiaxIchigo. Rated M for later chapters.


**Matters of the Heart**

I don't own teh Bleach characters, so there. If I did Renji would be mine.

This is Rukia x Renji. It's rated M for stuff later and swearing. There is a little Ichigo x Rukia.

The song, "When You're Gone," by Avril Lavigne was playing when I wrote the first chapter.

**Chapter 1: Heart Broken, Rukia**

Restlessness, I never liked it. The bed was uncomfortable without him here, comforting me. Tossing and turning, 'I wonder if Ichigo is awake,' the thought briefly flitted through my mind. A cold tear slid down my cheek, I wiped it away fiercely.

"It's not going to do you any good crying about it," murmuring as I grasp the wood of Ichigo's closet letting me out into his dark room.

Watching him sleep, I sigh, averting my eyes to the night sky. The stars glimmered hopefully, like they had stolen the hope that I once had that you would come back to me. The night air ran across my face as I hopped out the window, silently.

The night air wasn't doing anything for my restlessness, in fact it was aggravating. My feet were carrying me to the spot where we said our goodbyes. Where you promised me, you would come back, the memory coming back to me as I stand at that spot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Renji, please, don't go. You don't have to prove anything to him," Rukia pleaded tears running down her cheeks. She hugged him not letting go.

"Rukia," he whispered, holding back his tears, "I have to go. I can't marry you with out Byakuya's approval. But, I promise you, I will be back before you know it. Don't cry for me, kay," he said gently kissing her as he followed Byakuya back to Soul Society.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My fists pummel the ground, rage building inside, "Goddamn you, Renji! Why? You promised me, you fucking promised me, you would come back. Why haven't you?" the tears hit the ground, staining it. Throbbing, my throat pleaded me not to do that again.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, moving my head, your concerened face looked on my tear stained one. You sighed and kneeled beside me, you embrace me, "Rukia, I know you still have feelings for him, but, please reconsider mine. I don't want to make you forget, I just want to help lessen your pain, maybe you could even learn to love me." Ichigo said, sounding hopeful. All of the sudden, he kissed my cheek as I sat in his arms.

Renji kicked open Byakuya's door, "Look, Sir," sarcasm dripping from his words, "I have been your errand boy for the past three years. I am going back, today, with or without your approval," after saying that he waited, awaiting Byakuya's answer.

Byakuya never considered him worthy enough, he looked at Renji like he looked at scum, not worthy of being in the same dimension as Rukia, "I am not giving you my approval, nor will I ever, and you are nothing, Abarai." Byakuya's cold smile and his undermining eyes stared at Renji, looking crestfallen.

Renji knew he couldn't challenge him, "Fine, then, Kuchiki. I will tell Rukia you do not give us your blessing," Renji started moving toward the door, "oh, and one more thing, fuck you," he said moving out the door and to his room.

He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the living quarters. Toshiro watched Renji stalk and called out to him, "Hey, Abarai, where are you going? I thought you were Byakuya's lap dog," he asked walking quickly to catch up.

"Mind your own business, Toshiro." He growled walking faster, Toshiro backed off; knowing Renji was in a mood.

Looking at Ichigo, I see the compassion and care in his eyes. His feelings for me which I have rejected, hoping and waiting for Renji's return; more tears run down my cheeks as I look away from his eyes.

"Rukia," he sighs turning my face towards him, brushing his lips gently against mine.

A loud clatter is heard to our side and I see him, Renji, his eyes full of pain and anger. He stands, his mouth agape at Ichigo and I as I try to stutter, meaningless words. He doesn't believe what he hears and he doesn't want to believe what he saw.

I stand up running at him, his eyes so vacant and cold to my presence. He shoves me out of the way, stalking away, leaving me in tears, my heart torn to shreds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, review. I will finish the other stories soon I promise. Oh, I roast marshmallows over flames.


End file.
